


Proper Way to Serve Birthday Cake (Orson Krennic x Female Reader) (18+)

by wavewaveswave



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Phone Calls & Telephones, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewaveswave/pseuds/wavewaveswave
Summary: Krennic will visit tonight, and he doesn't know you skipped class to make a cake for him. Now your pissed off Professor is threatening you to come, but who cares? You only hope your cake won't be overcooked, otherwise what else can you use to replace the cake? (Happy birthday Ben Mendelsohn !)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ben Mendelsohn !!  
> Since this is the first smut I have ever written, and I finished it in 2 days because I have many Uni projects, this is not that good I guess...and the english mistakes.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy the *naughty* parts !

 

Orson is coming, cream is sprinkling to your face, and your smart phone is ringing…... **AGAIN**.

"If you don't come to my atom class in 5 minu-"

"Guess I'll die, Professor Cond."

"Listen ! You would leave the Futures Program College and lose the internsh-"

"I will get it anyway. Bye."

You hang up the phone as your whipping cream is finally done. You pour in a small cup of espresso, and mix them carefully. Now the cake still needs 10 minutes to bake… and you haven't seen Krennic's black cabriolet yet… which means you still have time.

_I must not screwed up this birthday surprise._

 

 

* * *

 

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong-

"Hey don't you say you won't come back tonight?" You unlock the door and rush to change your clothes. "Dear roommate this is not your room tonig-"

Two huge hands suddenly grab your waist from behind, and roughly pull your hips close to him. These hands in leather gloves are cold on your skin.

"What happens to young women nowadays?" A rough voice whispering near your left ear, hot breath tickling your sensitive lobe while his thick fingers slide between your skin and the bra strap. "Wearing only underwear and open the door without checking who is it ?" You sniff at the familiar musk perfume and delicate cigarette…...

"Orson !" you turn around inside his arms, and look up to his face. Krennic is wearing a rectangle glasses today, but those solid blue eyes can still see through you like you have done something bad. "You are so early…...and you even change your uniforms !" He takes off his glasses and puts it inside his navy blue overcoat, stops you before you want to say anything else. "First thing first," he pushes you down on the sofa, then takes out his smart phone from his black trousers' pocket. You look at the screen as he shows it to you:

 

**[Student ID: 30407102] Failure on Atomic Theory Studies**

 

"He just sent this to my department, gave you zero mark on all of your projects and presentations." he frowns, "I can turn down his report easily and count you in the summer internship. But your academic results will be branded in your file forever."

"I did not miss his classes just to sleep or fool around…..." Krennic raises an eyebrow, seems surprised to see your guilty face. Your cheek feels a bit hot. Although Krennic never says it, you know he always want his woman to be as excellent as he was, and you feel very insecure whenever he is talking about your grades. "I was learning to make a cake. Someone's birthday is near, but he forgets it. " He looks shocked, then pulls you closer to him.

"I see. Would I have a chance to taste it?" His sharp blue gaze keeps scanning your blushing face and discovers something interesting on your neck… you have no idea what he is doing under your chin, but he is smelling or observing something. The tip of his tongue suddenly licks your neck. The wet and smooth texture makes your body shakes a little.

"Mm…...delicious. Coffee I guess." there is little brown cream on the corner of his thin lips…... the smirking man is checking your body out with lust in his blue eyes. He is leaning close again and licks away the rest of the cream on your neck. His moist tongue and kisses are sliding all the way down to your chest. As his huge hands started to caress your arms and waist, the musk perfume from his body suddenly mixed with a strange scorched smell…

**"Dammit !"**

 

* * *

 

"Well, you can find a better replacement of the sponge cake." he frowned at the horrible black material in the oven, and grabbed the bowl of cream before leading you to your bedroom.

And now his aggressive hot tongue is tangling with yours, his bare hand full of cream is kneading your breasts. "For example," his thick fingers grab and cup your breast, pulling it up to the tip slowly. "Serve your cake like this." You can't help but cry out when all his fingers are pulling your nipple up, the sinking weight of your breast makes him pinches your nipple even tighter.

"Look at them." his voice is rough, vibrating with a raising lust, "Standing hard like juicy strawberries." The older man licks the cream near his mouth like a voracious boy. Then he takes off his navy blue suit, unbuttons the collar of his white shirt to his chest that covered with scars, and pulls off your underwear impatiently.

You moan as your sultry vagina finally gets off the fabric and meets a rapid cold wind. His left hand is caressing the soft root of your thigh, while he is staring at the sticky liquid flowing from your gap. He breaths heavily, and started to suck and kiss the root of your thigh while his other hand is wiping cream on your folds…...up and down until every hidden corners are covered with cream, teasing and pitching your clit gently until you moan like a kitten in heat.

"I can't…..director…..." You thrust your hips forward to ease the itch. Since Krennic is not a chatty one, his blue eyes tell more that it should be. And now, you can see how thirsty he is when he licks his lips and locks his eyes on yours. He knees, index and middle fingers diverge your folds, and his tongue is flicking deep in your folds while he is still gazing at your facial expression. You run your fingers through his neat grey hair, messing them up as the pleasures keep attacking your body. Apparently, he enjoys watching you being horny because of him.

The icy cream is melting on your folds. You moan and spend a second to wonder what the mixture may taste like…...as Krennic licks away the cream above his lips with his wet tongue covered by your juice…...You want more, MORE than just licking on the outside.

"Orson...please." your trembling beg is no doubt the older man's favourite. "That's my good kitten." His two thick fingers enter you, expanding your tight entrance slowly and make that horny sound from your juice by thrusting his fingers hard and quick. He knows you feel ashamed of it, of how you get wet easily. You cry out as his fingers get faster and faster…...but the pleasure suddenly stops when your smart phone rings.

Krennic pulls out his sticky fingers and puts them in your mouth, "Get a taste of yourself." so you lick your juice away from his fingers before he pulls them out and grabs the phone. The mixture is sweet and salty.

"Oh. Great." there is a smirk on his face when he looks at the screen, "Answer it my girl." then he puts the phone on your heavily breathing chest. The cold metal sticks to your skin make your desire cool down a bit. "No can we continue?" you are reluctant since your wet cunt hasn't get enough, and you kinda know who would that be. But when Krennic gives you the "DO IT" gaze, you know you can't refuse.

_"Hello?"_ the other side of the phone comes a rampant voice… it is Professor Cond again. But instead of feeling annoyed by him, what Krennic is doing grabs your attention more.

He is unzipping his bulged crotch. When his grey underwear finally shows up, you can see the shape of his big cock, sticking close to the tight fabric. And there is a darker wet spot near the tip of his cock.

_"Hey you still there? I am giving you this final chance…..."_

Krennic pulls down his grey underwear, and his hard cock pops up from the tight restriction immediately. You shake your head and hand nervously, trying to say "NO" while he is licking his lips and already aiming at your entrance.

_"If you come now and write an apologize letter to me…..."_

Jesus! You cover your mouth with another hand immediately, stopping yourself from crying out on the phone when he comes in. His first thrust is quite hard, goes deep inside your wet hole pleasures come with a little bit pain.

_" Otherwise I'll report your irresponsible behaviours and unacceptable academic results to the Advanced Weapons Department…..."_

He grabs your free hand and holds it above your head. Then he started to thrust inside you faster. You know he is trying to make you moan in front of the gross old professor. So you bite your lips, trying your best to stop making any sound.

_"Hey are you still here?"_

Krennic breathes heavily, he close his eyes for a second and biting his lips while the thrust is becoming faster. You at the same time, are struggling to be silent when the continuous pleasures twitching your muscles.

"Ye…yes." you voice is husky. The guilty pleasure makes your heart beats even faster. You are scared, but kinda enjoys it.

_"What are you doing? Taking drugs?"_

"Exercise."

Your boyfriend smiles, dazed blue eyes staring at you…probably think you are being too honest. After a hard thrust, he lean down his head to your neck and beginning to suck your frail skin on various spots. Enjoying the tiny pain and overwhelming pleasures, you rub your face against his messy hair, the faint mixed smell of sweat and his musk perfume, sinks your mind into the sea of lust.

_"Whatever. Do it, and you may still have the internship…"_

Krennic lets your hand go, then grabs your waist tightly with both of his big hand, pushing you down and thrusts harder than before.

_"Do I make myself clear?"_

"Faster…...fuck me please!" you are cuming. Your mind is blank, the pleasure clashes your whole body. You drop your smart phone to bed unconsciously. "Orson !" Your shrinking muscles become extremely tight for him.

He cums inside you, then rests on your shoulder peacefully, with a deep breath and giggles. "You better hope the phone won't receive any voices, my little sluty cake." you smile and kiss his forehead. "It's too far awa-"

_BLEEPPP-_

"He hangs up the call… but shouldn't it be muted?" you grab the phone and look…...the "speaker" mode is turned on.

**"OH NO…...FUCK…...FUCKING TOUCH SCREEN !"**

Krennic doesn't seem to care. He caresses your messy hair while you are still freaking out.

"I appreciate your birthday gift very much, my love."

 

* * *

 

You and Krennic are about to get on the black cabriolet, when a hoarse voice is shouting at your way.

"Sweetheart, leaving your hostel in this beautiful morning? I thought you would need more sleep after your promiscuous party yesterday."

"Oh, and calling your dad to drive you home? Don't be frustrated, you can still improve your GPA. Mister, please don't blame your daughter too much. "

Krennic closes the door slowly, his back is still towards the noisy professor. "You've overestimated your influence in the Imperial military, Professor Cond." he is adjusting his leather watch and blue sleeve, then slightly turns his head back to gaze at the him. You can see his blue eyes are cold and fierce, shoot at the poor man like a dreadful arrow. "I am the one who decide whether my department would take her or not, not you."

"My department?" Professor Cond swallows nervously, he is frightened by the bossy man who seems to appear in the college's commencement ceremony…...or the Imperial TV News… "Who are you?"

Krennic gets in the car and holds your hand tightly, fingers laced.

"Oh. I am just the one who **fucked** her yesterday."


End file.
